1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door handle assemblies and more particularly to door handle assemblies especially suitable for use with motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Art
A myriad of designs have been proposed and/or utilized for use as door handle assemblies for motor vehicles. Whereas these designs have been generally satisfactory, they have suffered from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, either the door handle has disturbed the otherwise smooth outer surface of the door, resulting in poor aesthetics, wind noise and wind resistence, or the door handle, if flush with the outer door surface, has been awkward to operate.
This invention is directed to an improved motor vehicle door handle assembly.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a motor vehicle door handle assembly that is totally flush with the outer door surface and is easy to operate.
The invention handle assembly is for use with a motor vehicle door having a panel defining an opening.
According to the invention, the assembly includes a face plate sized to fit in and fill the opening; a mounting structure mounting the face plate in the door panel for movement between a flush position in which an outer surface of the face plate presents substantially flush with the door panel and substantially fills the opening, and a grip position in which the face plate is displaced outwardly from the door panel and defines a finger access space between the face plate and the opening; and means operative in response to inward pressure applied to the face plate with the face plate in the flush position to move the face plate outwardly from the flush position to the grip position. This arrangement provides a flush door handle design that is easily operated.
According to a further feature of the invention, the mounting structure further mounts the face plate for inward movement relative to the door panel to a release position, and the operative means is operative in response to inward movement of the face plate to the release position to move the face plate outwardly through the flush position to the grip position. This arrangement allows the door handle assembly to be moved to an operative position by simply pressing on the face plate.
According to a further feature of the invention, the mounting structure comprises a handle base member adapted to be mounted for movement on the door between a latch position and an unlatch position; the face plate is mounted on the handle base member for movement between its flush, grip, and release positions; and the face plate is arranged to move the handle base member from the latch position to the unlatch position in response to further outward displacement of the face plate from the door panel with the face plate in the grip position. This arrangement allows the handle assembly to be readily moved to an unlatch position following movement of the face plate to a grip position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle base member is adapted to be pivotally mounted on the door proximate the opening for movement between its latch and unlatch positions, and the face plate is pivotally mounted on the handle base member for movement between its flush, grip, and release positions. This pivotal mounting simplifies and facilitates the operation of the handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle assembly further includes a casing adapted to be fitted into an aperture in the panel and including a rim portion defining the opening in the door panel, and the handle base member is pivotally mounted on the casing. This arrangement allows the use of a casing to facilitate installation and operation of the handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the operative means comprises a secondary spring means interconnecting the handle base member and the face plate and urging the face plate outwardly from the handle base member to the grip position, and detent means maintaining the face plate in its flush position and operative in response to inward pressure on the face plate to release the face plate from movement to the grip position under the urging of the spring means. This arrangement facilitates and simplifies the movement of the face plate to the grip position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the door handle assembly further includes restoring means operative in response to return movement of the handle base member from the unlatch position to the latch position to move the face plate on the handle base member from the grip position to the flush position. This arrangements ensures that the face plate will be returned to its flush position in the door following each unlatch/latch cycle.
According to a further feature of the invention, the restoring means includes a damper assembly operative during the return movement of the handle base member to apply a resistive force to the face plate greater than and opposing the urging force of the secondary spring means. This arrangement allows the restoring means to move the face plate from the grip position to the flush position during the return movement of the handle base member.
According to a further feature of the invention, the damper assembly includes a damper having a damper pinion and a rack connected to the face plate and meshingly engaging with the damper pinion. This arrangement provides a simple and effective means of operatively interconnecting the face plate and the damper assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the damper assembly is operative during the return movement of the handle base member to move the face plate from the grip position inwardly through the flush position to a further stop position, and the rack is arranged to disengage from the damper pinion following movement of the face plate to the stop position and return movement of the handle base member to the latch position. This arrangement allows the secondary spring means to move the face plate from the stop position to the flush position following return movement of the handle assembly to thereby restore the face plate to its flush position within the door panel opening.
According to a further feature of the invention, the damper is mounted on the casing, the face plate is pivotally mounted on the handle base member, and the rack is pivotally connected at one end thereof to the face plate and defines rack teeth proximate another end thereof for meshing co-action with the damper pinion. This arrangement facilitates the packaging and smooth operation of the assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the detent means is operative to normally maintain the face plate in its flush position against the urging of the secondary spring means; allows movement of the face plate to the release position against the urging of the secondary spring means in response to inward pressure applied to the face plate with the face plate in the flush position; allows the face plate to move outwardly from the release position to the grip position under the urging of the secondary spring means upon release of the inward pressure on the face plate; allows movement of the handle base member from the latch position to the unlatch position against the urging of the primary spring means in response to outward movement of the face plate with the face plate in the grip position; allows movement of the face plate from the grip position to the stop position in response to the resistive force of the damper assembly upon return movement of the handle base member from the unlatch position to the latch position; and allows movement of the face plate from the stop position to the flush position under the urging of the secondary spring means upon disengagement of the rack from the damper pinion. This specific detent construction defines and coordinates the co-acting movement of the handle base member and the face plate during an unlatch/latch cycle.